Elemental
by Skatzaa
Summary: Little hints of Zutara, as seen from the outside. My first attempt at Zutara Week (2014). Day 7- Dancing: Toph wonders if she's the blind one, what with all these obvious and rampant feelings.
1. Chapter 1

_**Melancholy**_

Tears drip down your face- cool and wet and annoyingly salty when they reach your lips. You try and fail to not think about how the caress of the water reminds you of her. You want to say something, _anything_, but every time you open your mouth you taste salt and tea, a cruel, lingering reminder of her kiss.

Thinking about that only hurts you more, so you close your eyes. but no matter how tightly you press them, her voice still worms its way into your ears.

That _voice._ How you ever found it attractive or even soothing, you can't understand. But, as her words drift to you, you know it's a lie. And it doesn't make the pain in your chest hurt any less.

"...Aang. Aang? Are you listening?" Slowly, you draw in a shuddering breath and open your eyes again. Immediately, you see the blue of her eyes, which stand out so vibrantly against her pale Earth Kingdom dress. You blink to clear the tears, only to notice that her eyes are swimming too. And that hurts. What right does she have to be sad, when the only person she's injuring is you?

But that isn't true either, and you know it. You know that this is hurting her just as much- she doesn't like wounding you, someone she's cared for and protected for nearly a year. It feels as if a stake is being driven through your heart when you realize it. She _cares_ _for_ you. She _protects _you. It's as if you were only ever her brother, or her child.

You realize that's why she's crying. She thinks she's devastating her _son._

And that hurts you the most.

So you force a tight smile onto your face, and lift your voice into its normal chipper tone. "That's alright Katara, I understand." And though your voice isn't quite as happy as you hoped, and you didn't hear all of what she said, and tears still cling to your lashes, you _do_ understand. At least, you will one day.

She smiles, relieved, says something about going back inside to join the others, and leaves you standing alone on the balcony. Suddenly, your shoulders sag under the heavy weight of your ceremonial gear. The amulet seems to mock you as tears fall onto its face. If the war is finally over, why do you feel so _sad_?

After forever- the sun has set by the time you move again- you go inside. Everyone is now seated at the table: Zuko is at the head, with Katara on one side and Iroh on the other. You pause at how odd that is- why isn't Mai next to him? Instead, she's seated by Iroh's right hand. Sokka sits across from her, holding hands with Suki.

A seat is reserved for you, between Mai and Toph. When you sit, Toph's hand finds your knee (after all this time, her ability to do that still amazes you) and squeezes. "It'll be okay, Twinkle Toes."

You grin faintly. Throughout dinner, Mai is quieter than normal, and you don't think that's weird, even with the seating arrangement. It isn't until you catch Zuko looking at Katara, and Katara looking back, that something clicks.

And as you watch her hand hover lightly over his shoulder, you wonder what you missed when she was talking, and sigh. It doesn't matter, you decide; or at least, it won't, one day.

You sigh again, and hope that day comes sooner rather than later.

* * *

**Um, well, this is my first try at an ATLA fic. and Zutara week (though this is only slightly melancholy, imo, and isn't very Zutara-y). and my first try at second-person. Hope it was enjoyed. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Jubilant_**

It had been ten years since the Hundred Year War had ended, and Katara had wanted to celebrate accordingly. The rest of the gaang had agreed, and they had all begun to converge on Iroh's tea shop.

He didn't mind, of course, Zuko was so busy as Fire Lord that he could hardly ever visit, unless he was in the Earth Kingdom on official business. Even then, the boy (_man_) could barely slip away from the meetings and parties for more than five minutes.

The rest tried to visit often, but he understood why reunions were few and far between. The Avatar was trying to restart the Air Temples, and spent his days traveling the world to track down possible air benders or acolytes. Sokka and Suki split their time between the Southern Water Tribe, where Sokka was slowly training to be Chief, and Kyoshi Island, where Suki was slowly training her successor. They also had their hands full with two small, rowdy children, and hardly had the time to see him.

Katara was spending her time as a teacher, both in the Southern and Northern Tribes. She sailed between the two poles every fall and spring, always residing in the one that was currently experiencing summer. She had begun teaching female waterbenders over seven years before, with the blessing of Master Pakku. He had admitted that women, especially as warriors, were very different, and deserved to be taught by one of their own. Sometimes, she found time to visit someone during her voyages, but stopping to see a lonely old man in the Earth Kingdom wasn't high on her list of priorities. He didn't blame her, of course. The Fire Nation held more for her, after all.

Young Toph Beifong was the only one he saw regularly. She was still as brash and stubborn as she had been at twelve-years-old, but her youth was a balm to his age. In the absences of his son and nephew, she had become something of a daughter to him.

Iroh sat back and folded his hands over his once again plump stomach. The Jasmine Dragon was finally clean and empty, just waiting for the boisterous sounds of the children (who, of course, were now adults, but he had a hard time remembering that).

The first to arrive was Aang, jumping lightly from Appa's furry head. He hurried into the shop; he was taller than the last time Iroh saw him, and his face leaner, but those grey eyes were brighter, calmer. A warm happiness filled Iroh's chest as he greeted the Avatar.

"Avatar Aang! It is so good to see you!" He lumbered toward the door and wrestled the tattooed man into a hug. Aang smiled back.

"Hello Iroh! I'm sorry it's been so long." He reached up and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Reviving the Air Nomads is taking longer than I expected."

Iroh laughed heartily. "Do not worry-"

The door swung open and slammed against the opposite wall. The bell jangled loudly, and cut off just as abruptly.

"Don't worry Twinkle Toes, I'm here!"

Iroh brightened. "Toph, there you are!" She strolled through the doorway, full of the same confidence she always seemed to have. Even the slight roundness of her stomach couldn't deter her arrogant saunter. "Ah, and looking more beautiful than ever."

She beamed. "Iroh, you old charmer. Come here and give me a hug." He scurried over and patted her stomach, then leaned in for a hug. She smiled.

"You're glowing my dear. How's the little one?"

A thump was heard. Toph turned her head in the direction of the sound, and Iroh saw what had caused it: Aang was sprawled on the ground, an incredulous look on his face.

"Wait- _what_?!"

Toph sighed. "It's sort of a long story." She paused, knowing Iroh was looking at her disapprovingly. "Okay, so it's not that long. But I want to wait until everyone is here."

Just then, they heard the squeaking of two high pitched voices, as well as two lower ones. Toph pitched her head to one side. "Snoozles is here, with Fan-girl and mini-Sokkas One and Two."

Iroh felt the happiness in his chest expand a little bit as he watched Suki herd her husband and children into the restaurant. They were a loud mess, and Suki was quickly reaching her limit, but Iroh was ecstatic. The last time he had seen them, Kanna had been only a year old, and Suki had been pregnant with Nala.

He watched as Aang scooped up Kanna and Toph grabbed Nala. The two tickled the children until they were screaming with laughter. Iroh, as well as their parents, just sat and chuckled along.

Amid all the noise, no one noticed the chime of the doorbell. It wasn't until Zuko was seated by his side, quietly sipping a cup of tea, that Iroh saw him.

"Zuko!" He jumped, and spilled lukewarm liquid on the front of his shirt. His nephew (_son_) gave him a tiny grin that crinkled the corners of his eyes. The rest of the group paused and turned as one, the only sound that of little Nala's fading giggles. Then everyone launched themselves at him.

"Zuko!" – "Sifu Hotman!" – "Aang, I told you to _stop_-" – "Fire Lord!" – "Zuzu!"

Everyone stopped at the sound of Kanna's sweet voice. Iroh grimaced, the warmth in his chest somewhat diminished. Suki seemed to be holding her breath.

Zuko looked down at the young girl, who suddenly had tears in her brown eyes. He knelt, only slightly frowning as she shied behind her mother's skirt. "Hi, Kanna. I didn't think you would remember me."

She peered out at him and sniffed. Zuko smiled encouragingly. "It's okay. I didn't mean to scare you, I just haven't heard that nickname in a long time. You know?"

She sniffed again, then nodded. His smile grew, and she soon had one to match it. Suki looked down at the two fondly; Iroh felt the warmth grow again.

The bell jingled lightly in the background. Everyone glanced up and saw a blue tinted silhouette standing in the doorway. Through all of the clamor, Iroh could still hear the whisper of his almost son. "_Katara._"

He hadn't thought it was possible to feel any happier, but as he watched Zuko run toward Katara and saw the looks on their faces, his heart felt as if it was bound all too tightly by his ribs.

Iroh observed as Zuko gathered Katara in his arms, and saw how hers latched onto his torso. Sokka arrived by her side second, and whined and complained about how he wanted to see his sister, but the two ignored him.

After several minutes, Zuko reluctantly released her from his grasp. Katara brought her hand to his face and caressed it. Without warning, she brought it back and slapped the unscarred side of his face.

"_What the-_"

She smirked sweetly. "That was for not writing me back."

He closed his eyes and shook his head, rubbing his reddened cheek, but didn't fight back. Iroh laughed along with the rest.

That night, as Toph explained her surprise pregnancy over dinner, a flash of red caught Iroh's eye. When he examined its source closer, he sat back, astonished. There, embedded one the tips of the waves on Katara's necklace, were three tiny rubies.

He rubbed his chest, only partially hoping that the happy ache in his chest would ease slightly. It seemed that his little family would be expanding soon.

Iroh sighed happily and turned to the tea pot beside him. This called for a celebration all its own.

* * *

**So, it's a little late (oops… I was being lazy today. And now my internet's not working…), but somewhat longer. Go me :p**

**Thanks for reading. C:**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Motorcycle**_**(AU)**

It is 5:37 PM, and Katara will not stop pacing in the living room.

Hakoda is one room over, sitting at the kitchen counter. He rubs his eyes and sighs quietly. "Katara, I'm sure he's just stuck in traffic. The boy won't stand you up."

The soft sound of socks shuffling across carpet stops, until Hakoda adds, "Well, at least, he better not."

"Dad!" She cries, and he can just picture her arms thrown in the air with exasperation. "I told you, no threatening!"

He exhales. "I know, sweetheart."

"Anyway," her voice carries, "we're just going out as friends." He snorts in disbelief.

At the same time, he understands her fear. The boy hasn't always been her... _friend._ In fact, until recently, Katara hated the brat, and he hated her and her friends. But in the past year, something shifted. Suddenly, he is all she and her brother could talk about, and Hakoda isn't sure how he feels about it.

Loud clomping fills the air, and Hakoda knows that Sokka finally emerged from his room. He rubs his eyes once more and tries not to sigh for a third time.

"I saw him! He's coming now, Katara!"

Hakoda lets out that sigh and stands. He passes the living room on his way to the front door, and glimpses Sokka fussing over Katara's outfit. He rolls his eyes. As he enters the mud room, a loud rumble fills his ears.

He pauses, fingers grasping the doorknob, and stares at the vehicle driving down their road. He waits for it to pass and peers out, trying to see the car of his daughter's _friend._

But it doesn't pass. Instead, the sleek red and gold motorcycle pulls into his driveway.

Hakoda's hand clenches, tightening on the metal. There is _no way_ that punk expects him to let his daughter ride that- that _thing_. He opens the door, ready to send the boy packing. Before he can so much as step over the threshold, Katara is running past him.

"Zuko!" She squeals. the boy is already off of the bike; he pulls off the crimson helmet and scoops Katara into a hug.

Hakoda feels his eye twitch. _Zuko_ has shaggy black hair (which probably falls in his eyes and impairs his driving abilities) and is wearing a black leather jacket (could he be more cliché?). Sokka walks up and stands by his father's shoulder.

"Easy there Dad. He's not all that bad."

Hakoda bristles. "Do you _see_ that thing?"

His son grabs his arm and spins the both of them to face each other. He realizes that it's been a very long time since he's seen the young man so serious (_ten years,_ his mind whispers, _at Kya's funeral,_ but he pushes it away). "Dad, I can't believe you! I know that it's sort of difficult to look at, at first, but it's nothing to judge an entire person on!"

Hakoda's eyes widen. "Of course it is! Sokka, he's obviously a hooligan!"

His son gapes at him. "No, he isn't! He got that in an accident, when he was a kid! Zuko is a nice, respectful guy! Trust me; he has like, this weird obsession with honor, there's no way he'll do anything that Katara doesn't like!"

He scoffs, then peers at Sokka curiously. "Tell me, how on earth does one get a motorcycle in a childhood accident?"

Sokka's brow furrows. "What-? _Dad,_ I'm talking about his _scar_!"

Hakoda turns and examines the boy that is still holding his daughter. After a second, he sees it, and wonders how he didn't notice it before: an angry red scar covers his left eye and extends to his disfigured ear. He softens and looks back at his son. "I'm sorry, I was talking about that infernal machine."

Sokka stares at him, then guffaws. Hakoda just watches as his son dissolves into laughter, and shakes his head, the two beads in his hair clacking together. Sokka snorts so violently that he pitches forward, and only stops himself from falling by latching onto his father.

Over the loud sound, Hakoda hears the slight clearing of a throat. His head turns, and he's presented with the sight of Zuko, with Katara's hand tucked into the crook of his elbow.

"Hello, Sir," his voice is raspier than he expected. "Um, my name is Zuko."

He seems so nervous as he sticks his hand out that Hakoda can't help but take pity on the boy.

"Hi, Zuko. You can call me Hakoda, or, as you said, Sir," He replies as he shakes the young man's hand. Zuko still looks somewhat scared, but Hakoda continues. "Now, you had better have another helmet, or Katara won't be able to go with you tonight."

Katara groans in embarrassment, but when he sneaks a glance at Sokka, he's surprised to see that he's giving Zuko his big-brother stare. The sight relieves him somewhat, though.

"Oh, yeah," Zuko says, "Do you want me to grab it real quick?"

Hakoda nods, and watches impartially as Zuko pulls a second helmet from a saddle bag on the motorcycle. His eyebrow quirks when he sees that it still has a tag attached (which Zuko is quick to rip off and tuck into a pocket), but what's truly surprising is that it's _blue._ The color clearly doesn't match his whole color scheme, but then Hakoda sees how Katara's eyes soften at the sight of it, and he knows that they're definitely not _friends._

Zuko brings it back to the small group, and carefully fits it over Katara's head as the others watch. She beams up at him, and he gives a gentle smile in return. Hakoda is suddenly reminded of his first date with Kya, all those years ago.

"Well, I'm satisfied. Have her back by eleven, please." They shake hands again, and he turns to Katara. "I'll see you later, sweetie." She smiles at him and they hug. Sokka isn't content to be forgotten, so he launches himself at Zuko, and wrestles him into a headlock.

"You take good care of my baby sister, you hear?"

"_Sokka!_" Katara screeches. Hakoda chuckles, drags his son inside, and closes the door.

"Okay son, lets go make some dinner. I was thinking steak tips?" Sokka's eyes light up, and he runs to the kitchen. Hakoda watches him fondly, then turns to look out the front window one more time.

He sees Katara reach up and slowly caress Zuko's scar. They're both smiling, and his eyes are closed. She says something, and he responds in kind. They move and get on the motorcycle, and before he puts his helmet on, Zuko turns and kisses the tip of her nose (which happens to be the only part of her face he can reach through the racing styled helmet).

Hakoda smiles as they pull out of the driveway and drive away. A loud yelp comes from the kitchen, and Hakoda rolls his eyes, but starts walking anyway. With Katara on her date, _someone_ would need to help his son in the kitchen. Goodness knows he needs it.

* * *

**Ugh. Why do I feel like none of my drabbles are actually Zutara-y? Maybe it's just 'cause I'm not actually using their narrative... Oh, whatever. Anyway, at least it's on time today (late in the day, but still)! I'm sort of getting better at the whole writing-daily thing.**

**Once again, thanks for reading. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Cobalt Blue _****(AU)**

Sokka is playing video games when she calls. He frowns at the ringing cell phone before turning back to the television. _There's only three minutes left, she can wait…_

But she doesn't. His sister calls twice more before he picks up, pinning the phone between his head and shoulder so he can continue playing.

"_What,_ Katara?"

On the other end of the line, his baby sister sighs. Sokka furrows his brow at the screen as he dies (_again_).

"Hi, Sokka, it's nice to talk to you too," she replies sarcastically. "It's not like we haven't talked in a few weeks. But it's okay, I totally understand. Call of Duty: Ghost is definitely more important than your only sister."

He rolls his eyes. "Katara, you called me yesterday. Anyway, I'm in the middle of a very important round. What's up?"

She sighs again, but lets it go. "You know how I've been moonlighting as the Painted Lady?" He grunts noncommittally, tongue stuck out to one side. "Well, I got a gig with a local group."

"Cool, sis," he mutters, and Katara inhales sharply, most likely to berate him. Before she speaks, the round ends. Sokka stares at the screen, slack-jawed, as the words _YOU LOSE_ flash in red letters. "_WHAT!_" He shrieks. "THAT CAN'T HAPPEN! THIS WAS THE MOST IMPORTANT LEVEL!"

He drops the phone, so enraged he doesn't even notice the faint, tinny sound of his sister's voice saying, "Sokka? Are you even listening to me?"

It's several minutes before he remembers Katara. Without taking his eyes from the backstabbing screen, he reaches down and pats around for his phone. "Sorry, Katara," he says when he finally brings it to his ear again. "What were you saying?"

"Are you alright? You sound a little… shocked." She pauses, waiting for an answer. He can't seem to speak, _YOU LOSE_ hypnotizing him into silence. "Sokka? _Hello?_"

"Mhm?" He squeaks.

She laughs. "Well, as I was saying. I'm doing a routine with a local troupe right now. My first show is tomorrow night, and I'm inviting everyone. Will you come?"

He blinks three times. "Um, sure, I guess. Will Aang be there?"

Katara is quiet for several moments. "I'm not sure. It hasn't been that long since we broke up and-"

_That_ snaps him out of his stupor. "_What_?! You broke up?!"

"Yes, Sokka!" She cries. "We broke up a month ago!" He scratches his head, at the base of his super-traditional wolf tail (it was a custom he borrowed from their ancestors, but no matter how many times he explained it, his friends still called it a _ponytail_), and thinks about it.

"I told you that!" She takes a deep breath before continuing, "But, I did invite him. He said he'd have to see how busy he was."

Sokka doesn't break it to his poor, naïve nineteen-year-old sister that by saying that, Aang really meant _there's no way in hell I'll go to your thing._ Instead, he says, "Okay, well I'm game."

"Great!" She replies, then laughs happily. Sokka smiles slightly, glad he could make his little sister sound so carefree. He glances at the television again, and decides that losing the round isn't that big of a deal. He can always play it again. "Here, let me give you address, time, and directions…"

He sighs as she launches into her monologue, and turns off his play station. It seems replaying will have to wait.

The next night, he meets up with the group that's going to Katara's show. Toph, their friend from high school, is there, along with Suki, Sokka's girlfriend (he leans in to give her a kiss, but she slaps him away), their dad, and Gran-Gran and her husband Pakku.

The five of them (Pakku isn't one for frivolities) laugh and joke as they make their way through the city to where Katara is performing. The sky is deep navy by the time they reach their destination, and Sokka glances up to see the first of the stars. Wrapped in his arm, Suki gasps, drawing his attention back to Earth.

There is a sign in front of the building, depicting painted acrobats flying and flipping through the air and displays the name of the group, but that isn't what caught Suki's attention. Sokka gapes a bit at what he sees- Aang, waiting at the door for them.

The young man grins slightly at him, and Sokka is glad he's there. Even though he and Katara were no longer a couple, Aang is like a younger brother to him, and he doesn't want to lose that relationship (goodness knows he needs another male in his life; sometimes, Dad just doesn't cut it).

"Hey guys! It's so good to see you!" Aang makes his rounds hugging everyone; he shakes Hakoda's hand, but doesn't make eye contact. "Come on, show's about to start. I have all of your tickets here."

They file inside. Sokka is the last to sit in his hard, circus-style seat (AKA, a _concrete bleacher._ Some people have no taste), and is still wiggling around when the lights dim. He turns to Suki to complain, but she just shushes him and grips his hand tightly in hers.

Finally satisfied, he turns to watch the performance. A man has appeared in the middle of the arena, making Sokka start slightly.

"Hello, and welcome to the White Lotus performing group! My name is Iroh, and I am the Grand Master, so to speak." He strokes his gray beard and chuckles, large belly shaking merrily. "As this is our first performance this year, we have only four acts for you, but they are world class!" The audience applauds politely, and Iroh bows before vanishing in a cloud of smoke. Sokka's jaw drops.

He has to admit that Katara's picked a great group to work with. The first act consists of a set of seven sisters, all of which have long brunette braids. The act passes in a blur of jumps, kicks, and flips. They all move so quickly that Sokka sort of wonders if there's really seven of them, or just one. They like to laugh as they perform, and tease each other with easy familiarity. At the end, they line up, tallest to shortest. The first three summersault forward and launch themselves, landing on their hands side-by-side. The next two cartwheel toward the line, ending in a round-off that lands them upright on their sisters' feet. The second to last girl takes a running start, then leaps.

Sokka holds his breath as she flips upward a seemingly impossible distance and lands upside down, holding hands with the second row of sisters. He breathes a sigh of relief. A flash of pink catches his eye, and he gasps. There was still a seventh sister!

She smiles and waves at the crowd, then turns to face the steady pyramid. After a cock of her head, she closes her eyes and runs. Sokka's fingers clench Suki's as they watch her take off. _There's no way she'll make it!_ But at the last second, her eyes open and she _jumps._ She doesn't even make it halfway up the pyramid before Sokka is gripping his face with his free hand.

The sisters of the middle row bring their outside arms forward, and the girl pushes off of their forearms with her feet. She seems to travel much higher than humanly possible, flips, and lands with one foot on top of the group, her other leg stretched high in the air.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Sokka cheers, wildly applauding. He turns to Suki. "Did you see that! That was amazing!" She laughs and nods enthusiastically.

"Yeah, they were great!" He decides it would probably be a bad idea to mention that one of them is Ty Lee, his former girlfriend. Instead, he sits back down and kisses Suki's cheek.

The second act is a solitary girl. She is dressed in all black and looks utterly bored, a startling contrast from Ty Lee and her family. Sokka purses his lips skeptically, but stays quiet. An assistant sets up various targets around the arena.

The girl stands in the middle, where Iroh had been. With eyes half closed, she whirls, releases a blade that wasn't there before. It spins through the air and hits the bulls eye with a _thwack._ She nods once, swings her arms downward. Blades appear between her fingers and she runs. Each target is impaled perfectly, knives imbedded to the hilt. With one last throw, she knocks an apple out of her assistant's hand, and flips backward, right into the middle of the stage.

Sokka blinks rapidly and turns to Suki. "Did you _see_-"

She rolls her eyes. "_Yes,_ Sokka, I'm sitting right here."

He grumbles a bit, but looks back at the arena when the lights dim even further. It's almost black now. A young woman, dressed all in red, stands off to one side. She holds two torches in her hands, and deftly lights each end. Sokka holds his breath as she begins to twirl and throw them. With the darkness of the building, it almost looks as if she is creating the fire, and not simply its master.

They watch as she does a standing flip- flames extending away from her body. She throws one torch high in the air, almost to the ceiling, and catches it as she spins around and around. She keeps spinning, and the flames trail behind her to create an unending circle.

The woman stops on a pin, all but one end of the torches extinguished. Daintily, she places the unlit torch on the ground, and picks up a plastic bottle. Sokka grabs Suki's arm, jittery with anticipation. He's seen fire breathers before, but none of them have ever used as much fluid as she does.

She twirls around, raises her arm, and breathes out the liquid. A tongue of fire erupts, becoming larger and larger with each moment. He waits for her to run out, like everyone else, but the flames grow with each passing moment. They flicker brightly, almost to the ceiling. He can feel the heat of the blaze on his cheekbones and forehead.

Her other arm reaches out, fingers like claws. She is as fierce as a dragon.

It cuts off, and everything is overwhelmingly dark. She bows to the ecstatic cheers of the crowd, not that they can see her, and leaves quietly.

Sokka's grip on Suki's elbow tightens; this is it, this _has_ to be it. It is the fourth and final act, so Katara must be up!

He turns to tell Suki, but she immediately shushes him. _Well then._

"And now," Iroh's voice rings out, "for our final and main attraction, I am proud to introduce a tale of two souls, come from another world. In other words: the Blue Spirit and his Painted Lady."

A spotlight snaps on, illuminating a solitary figure hanging high above their heads, and he's sucked in once more.

She's sitting on a trapeze, wearing a flowing white gown and a rice hat, which has a tattered veil attached. Katara is gazing down, toward the shadowed floor, her face hidden. Soft strands of music, a violin, drift through the air as she stretches out a pointed foot. Slowly, she fits her other foot under her body and stands, carefully balanced on the bar. The outstretched foot rises higher and higher, until she can hold it lightly in her hand.

Suddenly, the violin shrieks, and she falls forward, off the trapeze. Sokka gasps and nearly lunges, but Katara is already swinging up and around and landing delicately on a second, lower bar. She perches there, like a bird, and finally looks up. Sokka can see why she's called the Painted Lady; red swirls cover her cheeks, chin, and eyes. A yellow crescent moon rests on her forehead. Her head turns to the spotlight, which is now shaped to be like the moon on her brow.

She smiles benignly, the music once again soft, and reaches up, extending her arm to the soft light above. Her leg moves backward for balance. The music stops for a heartbeat, and the Painted Lady is deathly still.

A few, trembling notes wobble in the air, and she breathes once more. Katara grasps the wires on either side of her body and raises herself. Her white dress flutters as she kicks her legs behind her and she drops, hanging from the bar. The trapeze swings back and forth, and her veil flows in her wake.

She continues swinging, building momentum, then releases and flips in mid-air. For a brief moment, she's suspended, the she latches on to a third bar, this one even lower than the first two. She swings around and summersaults through empty space, then she's upside down, the wooden bar trapped under her knees.

With each sway of the bar, she lunges up, hoping for the moon. A look of despair and longing fills her face, the violin crying desperately in the background, and she falls.

Sokka inhales, eyes wide as she stays in her plummet, brown hair streaming up from under the hat. At the last second, barely seven feet from the ground, her hands catch the top of what looks like a gymnast bar (Sokka swears it wasn't there a second ago), and she spins two, three times, reverses direction, and releases.

She flies straight up, fingers posed to grab. At the pinnacle of her ascent, a deep _boom_ resounds. She falls, and as she lands on top of the bar, another _boom_ is her. She jumps, startled, and falls backward. Sokka is readying himself to run to her when blue arms reach into the pool of light and catch the Painted Lady. The drums begin to play in earnest, but the pure sound of the violin floats above them.

She presses her palm to her chest and glances up, but the person is cloaked in shadow. The arms gently set her down and disappear into the darkness. Her eyebrows furrow, and she steps forward, carefully matching the pace of her music. A blue and white-swirled hand reaches out and shakes, asking her to stop. As she continues, the drums beat louder, quicker, a warning to stay away. Katara doesn't listen.

Her eyes search the room, and she sees something. With a running start, she does a front hand flip and lands on something. No- someone. A clear, cobalt blue man with white tattoos, wearing only brown pants. He shields his face from view, the drums quick as a frightened heartbeat. The violin croons a soft lullaby as she slowly caresses his jaw.

Slowly, the drums calm and his arms lower. As his face is revealed, a red light snaps on, shaped like the sun and focused on him. The Painted Lady rears back, the sight of glowing golden eyes and sharp fangs a shock. The Blue Spirit covers his head once more, ashamed, the drums beating erratically. Cautiously, the violin picks up again, and she offers him her hand.

He peers up, surprised, but eventually takes it. She beams and draws him up. They stand at arm's length from each other, their sun and moon not quite touching. Katara pirouettes before him, then runs to a ladder (Sokka _knows_ that wasn't there). She climbs, her music betraying her happiness.

The drums deepen, but the man stays on the ground. Halfway up, she turns and frowns down at him. She extends a hand once more, and he begins to follow her.

A platform waits for them, and his head nearly brushes the ceiling. For the first time, the red and white mix, and the Painted Lady is a statue, staring at the Blue Spirit, towering above her. The violin sings sweetly, harmonizing with the drums rapid pace. She smiles, steps backwards, and falls.

Cymbals crash together and he lunges, but misses. The violin laughs against the thunderous bass, and suddenly she is dangling from a trapeze (Sokka is sure that his heart will give out any second now). The bass continues to reprimand her, and the man's fists are on his hips.

Katara beckons before throwing herself at the next bar. After a heart-pounding moment, he follows.

They chase each other around, over thirty feet in the air, their respective music sounding off playfully. Soon, they are across from each other, both hanging by their knees. She smiles mischievously at him, then arches upward.

She grabs the next trapeze and keeps moving, leaving the man behind. The violin begins to cry once more, calling out for the moon in longing. With one last leap, she reaches, _reaches_-

And falls. And falls. And doesn't try to stop herself (Sokka wraps his arms around Suki and squeezes, but she doesn't complain, because she's doing the same thing to him). Right before she hits the ground, the Blue Spirit has her in his grasp. The drums pound so hard, so fast, the violin can no longer be heard.

The moon goes out, and they are bathed only in the color of blood.

The man kneels, gently laying her out. He shakes her, again and again and again, but to no avail. The moon stays hidden. The Blue Spirit jerks his head back and howls, a terrifying sound that intertwines with the unsteady, overpowering beat of the drum.

Finally, he collapses, head cradled by her stomach. The raw, throbbing music fades.

Heartbreakingly silent seconds pass, and the red beam grows dimmer. Then, right as it's about to go out for good, a pale white hand, bathed in the feeble light of the moon, rises and strokes his back.

The Blue Spirit slowly props himself up on elbows, and stares down at the Painted Lady. Shaking, he brushes aside her veil to truly see her face for the first time. The violin laments in the darkness, accented by the soft clash of cymbals.

He holds her face in his hand and leans down. She meets him halfway, and for two, Earth-stopping moments, kiss, for the first and last time.

The drum lets out one final _thud,_ and they collapse into darkness.

When the lights turn back on, the entire theatre is on its feet, and all four acts- plus Grandmaster Iroh- bow into the roar of the crowd.

"Oh my god! Did you guys _see_ how freaking _awesome_ that was?!" Sokka yells. He can't get over the pure emotions he felt throughout the entire Painted Lady and Blue Spirit performance. "I mean, the way they communicated everything, without ever speaking a word? That was magnificent!"

Suki tiredly rubs the bridge of her nose, but resigns herself to hearing about the act for the next few weeks. Gran-Gran nods enthusiastically in agreement, and Hakoda rolls his eyes but smiles indulgently. Toph, on the other hand, isn't as patient.

"Yeah, Snoozles, we were there too! We saw the whole thing! Now can it!" Sokka glares at the tiny eighteen-year-old, but does as she says. Who knows what she would do him if he didn't.

After a few seconds of silence, he glances around. "Hey, has anyone seen Aang?"

The others (minus Toph and Pakku) look, but no one can find him. After a minute, Pakku speaks up. "I believe I heard him say something about schoolwork and needing to get home."

Toph scoffs in disbelief. "More like he didn't like seeing Katara kissing someone else."

Sokka frowns at the reminder of the only part he didn't approve of. When he finally meets this _Blue Spirit_, he's definitely saying something about taking that section out of the act.

They continue waiting in the lobby of the theatre, chatting aimlessly as they wait for the star to appear.

Right as Sokka is about to start complaining of hunger, they hear the sound of a door swinging open.

"-and that bit where you launched up onto the top of the pyramid? Ty Lee, that was amazing! When did you add that into the act?"

Sokka turns and catches the sight of Ty Lee giggling into her hand as she walks with his baby sister. "We decided on that one last night, after rehearsal. It took a few tries, but I think it went okay."

Katara smiles at the girl. "It was more than okay, trust me." She shifts her head and sees her family and friends waiting for her. "Hey, I've got to go, but I'll see you Thursday, okay?"

They say their goodbyes, and Katara bounds over to her group. "Hey guys!"

They all launch themselves at her, each one talking loudly and trying to hug her first. Only Pakku hangs back, though Sokka couldn't care less after he emerges victorious. "Ha ha! I got first hug!"

Toph kicks his shin and he whines for a moment. Once everyone else is finished, he begins to whine about how hungry he is.

Katara rolls her eyes. "Okay, Sokka, we can go. But first, I want to introduce you guys to someone special."

That's when Sokka notices that other people are still in the room. By the door, a young man stands with the fire breathing girl and Grandmaster Iroh. With a gesture from Katara, he ducks his head and joins their group. He truly does dwarf Katara as they stand side-by-side. He'd seem normal enough, if it weren't from the burn scar over his eye. He tries to be a good person and decides to not judge a book by its cover, but he's wary.

"Guys," She starts, taking a large breath, "this is Zuko. He's my costar for the act."

Sokka's face hardens instantly. So this is the guy putting his grimy little paws all over his sister, huh? He sizes him up, and despairs to see that _Zuko_ is both taller and bigger than he is. He glances at his dad for backup, but pauses.

There's something _more_ in the way Katara barely touches his elbow, and the way Zuko looks at her in response. So he holds off, for now, and decides it's probably a good thing Aang didn't stay.

But Sokka looks back, once, on their walk to dinner, and sees that they've stopped. They're in the middle of the sidewalk, holding hands and kissing. It's nothing major, but his determination to grill the guy over dinner intensifies. He's still not so fond of this guy.

Years later, he claims that he always knew they'd make a great couple, and Toph kicks him in the shin.

* * *

**Well, this is certainly longer (nearly 4,00 words! Sheesh! That's the longest chapter/one shot I've ever written!). Worked nearly all day on this one, and almost lost it about halfway through. This was, in-part, inspired by a beautiful piece of fan art I saw on Tumblr once, but I unfortunately don't remember who the OP was. Whoever you are, thank you for that! Also, I do realize I probably took some liberties with this one, but hey, sue me (speaking of, I keep forgetting: I certainly do not own ATLA. So please ****_don't_**** sue me).**

**And to you guys, thanks for reading. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Unrequited_**

Ruling the Fire Nation is not what Mai hoped for.

For years, she dreamt of the day when the golden flames were placed in her topknot, the day when she stood proudly by Zuko's side, and they began rebuilding the Fire Nation to its former glory. She imagined beautiful clothes and grand parties and rubbing elbows with the most important people of all three nations.

And being Fire Lady is all of that. But it is also sitting through day-long meetings, full of nasty advisors who only want to advance themselves. Ruling means barely seeing her husband, because he wakes before dawn and doesn't come to bed until the dark of the night. When he does come back to her, he just collapses, exhausted, and goes straight to sleep. She learns very quickly to not wait up for him.

Being the Fire Lady means signing paper work until her hand cramps, and knowing that the Fire Lord signs much, much more, on a daily basis.

Above all else, being the Fire Lady has doomed her to a loveless marriage.

She knew, of course, from the moment he proposed, that it was a purely political match… for _him._ Mai still harbors an unwavering love for him, which was lit in the days of their childhood and nurtured throughout their teen years. Even for the four years he was gone, chasing the Avatar then joining the Avatar to defeat his father and sister, even when he broke her heart in a _letter_, she still loved him. And she believed that he loved her too.

When he returned to the palace, however, he was different. Not just haunted and full of a strange new confidence; he looked at the world differently, looked at _her_ differently. No longer did his eyes hold a spark, shown only to her. No longer did he caress her face when they were alone.

For a long time, she held out, just _knowing_ that he would eventually come back to her… it was only the war, then it was the stress of fixing a shattered country… but eventually, she's forced to stop lying to herself, by the sight of water and fire intertwined, on the night of Zuko's birthday party.

She and Iroh worked in secret for weeks to get everything perfect for him; it's not every day the youngest Fire Lord in their nation's history turns twenty. The day of, all of his old friends arrive in various means- Katara, on a ship straight from the North Pole; Sokka and Suki in a metal balloon from Kyoshi Island; the Avatar and Toph, the earthbending girl, swoop down from the sky on that bison.

Mai hides them in a little used dining room (the same one the party will be held in) as Iroh distracts Zuko with false paperwork. She feels slightly guilty, knowing he has enough to do without the two of them adding to it, but this _is_ a special occasion.

Sokka complains of hunger and she rolls her eyes, but goes and brings back a variety of snacks for them all. With a slight incline of her head, she apologizes and excuses herself to a meeting with several of the Earth Kingdom abassadors.

Ty Lee cartwheels into the palace an hour before party is due to begin. Mai is genuinely happy to see her, and they hug, Ty Lee already chattering something about her Kyoshi warrior induction. Mai wonders for a moment why her friend hadn't come with the other two, but lets it go. Ty Lee always has a reason for what she does.

When Iroh ushers Zuko into the dark room and lights the candles, Mai thinks that all of the planning and secrecy is worth the utter surprise on his face. She smiles softly, and waits for him to thank her, to sweep her up in his arms and declare his affection for her (she's not naïve enough to believe he loves her, but he must feel _something_ for her. They've been married for nearly three years, after all). But the first place he looks is Katara, and she is the first person she hugs, even though she is completely across the room.

Something twinges painfully in her chest, and her face falls. It isn't until he's made his rounds with everyone else that Zuko comes to see her. He grins and hugs her gently, and she can't help but compare it to the way he pressed the waterbender to his body.

Dinner passes in a blur of food and laughter, Mai at Zuko's right hand, and Katara at his left. The blue-eyed woman excuses herself as dessert is being served, saying she's tired from the voyage there, and Mai is relieved. Now Zuko will pay attention to _her._ But he doesn't. Instead, he teases Toph lightly, jokes with Aang, and talks to Sokka about his latest inventions. He doesn't even glance her way.

Mai sighs and turns to Ty Lee. The two women spend time catching up, and she feels the happiest she's been in months. No one understands her like Ty Lee, especially after all they went through during Azula's reign of terror in their friendship.

It's when Suki announces that there is alcohol that Mai notices Zuko is gone. She questions Iroh, and he tells her that Zuko left some minutes ago, claiming sickness.

Worry gnaws at her stomach and she excuses herself. The walk back to their opulent living quarters seems to take longer than normal. She's feeling anything but impassive when she reaches their door and sees that the guards are gone. They were never supposed to leave their post, unless explicitly ordered to by the Fire Lord or Lady. Zuko rarely sends them away anymore. Mai's hands are shaking as she pulls open the door.

The sound of Zuko groaning fills her ears as she traverses the sitting room. She nearly breaks out in a run, terrified for her husband's health, when a second sound, this time decidedly not Zuko, freezes her blood.

The high, breathy moan floats across the room once more. Mai steels herself, and peeks into the bedroom she shares with the Fire Lord.

The same Fire Lord that is currently unwrapping the white breast band of a certain Master Waterbender.

Mai stops, her eyes wide with disbelief. _No…_ Zuko hasn't touched her in months, despite the fact that the nation is clamoring for an heir. Yet he can't seem to keep his hands off of Katara's body, and the woman moans again as one hand dips below her waist.

Mai is shaking, furious and heartbroken. _How dare he!_

She can't move, she's so entirely repulsed by the scene. Dimly, she acknowledges that it's common practice for the Fire Lord to take a mistress or two, or even keep a harem. She learned that long ago, when her parents were grooming her to one day marry Zuko.

But to _see_ another woman in her bed, topless, as her husband peels off his own shirt? Mai's heart is being torn into tiny shreds, and she feels completely hollow.

Just then, Zuko turns, and his eyes widen when he catches sight of her. He croaks out, "_Mai…_"

Suddenly, they are a blur of movement. Katara covers her chest, her face as red as the sheet in her hands. Zuko stands and faces her, and Mai knows that if she looks down, it will rip her heart right out of her chest. So she holds his stare, face once again schooled into a blank mask, though that simple act hurts just as much as the knowledge that he is _in love_ with this Water Tribe peasant.

"_Mai,_" He says again, but her stare stops him.

"How long has this been going on?"

Katara looks so ashamed, _and for good reason,_ Mai thinks ruefully.

Zuko, however, holds her gaze, unabashed. "Since the war."

Mai staggers back, hand on her chest, and finally let the hurt sweep across her face. They've been sleeping together for _years_, and she's never had the slightest clue.

_But,_ she realizes, _that means they've been together longer than Zuko and I have._

The thought sobers her for a moment, but she grows angry once more. "Then why didn't you just marry _her_? It's clear you love each other! Wh-" she chokes, "_why_ did you have to lead me on like this?"

He sighs. "It was too soon after the war, my people never would have excepted an outsider on the throne. Maybe one day…" He grows wistful for a second, then draws himself upward into his Fire Lord stance. And for the first time, she's intimidated by it. "Anyway, this is all perfectly legal."

She sobs and turns away, unable to look at him or Katara. She runs from the room, and out of their quarters. She doesn't stop running until she's in the East wing, which is hardly ever used anymore. Mai picks the room at the end of the hall, and collapses in tears.

It is the first night of many that they will spend in separate beds.

* * *

**I'm not usually one for Cheating Fics, but it fit the prompt so well… *sigh* It's short again, but I'm okay with that. I keep trying to write these in past tense, like I normally write, but every time, I end up switching.**

**Thanks! C:**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Socks**_

Honora is the first of her three siblings to wake on the Super Secret Special Day. She blinks and grins up at the ceiling, already filled to the brim with anticipation. Daddy's been telling them about the importance of today for weeks. Not, of course, that Mommy's birthday isn't normally important, he reassured them when Kya asked, but this birthday is even more important.

After all, Mommy turns _forty_ today. It's impossible for her to imagine living that long; even Iroh's tenth birthday impressed her. Ursa is ancient, at 16, to her.

She stretches languidly, then hops out of bed. Daddy told them they need to be up early, and as the only firebender of the four of them, Honora often has to wake them too. She doesn't mind; in fact, she likes that it makes her more like Daddy. Being the second youngest is _hard._

Ursa, as the oldest, trains constantly for the day she takes over the Fire throne. Everyone loves Iroh for being charismatic, and pays special attention to him because he's the only boy. Kya, at only three, receives affection from everyone she meets. All three look like Mommy, and waterbend like she does.

Honora knows Mommy doesn't mean to leave her out, but sometimes it's unavoidable when they don't bend the same element. But it's okay, most days, because she looks just like her daddy and bends fire, just like he does. He never plays favorites, but sometimes, he takes her to the training grounds when the others are busy; she can't do much yet- her biggest achievement is holding a flame steady for a few minutes- but she watches him practice, and knows that one day, she'll bend as well as he does.

First, she tip toes to Ursa's room, and shakes her big sister until she sits up and curses at her. She giggles, used to the way Ursa likes to speak (she learned it from their older cousins, and Aunt Toph). Next, she knocks on Iroh's door, not stopping until he throws something (most likely his fire crown, which always annoys Daddy).

She doesn't bother stopping at Kya's room, knowing her only little sister probably slept on the floor in Iroh's, as she's likely to do when scared (she rolls her eyes; Kya's such a _baby _sometimes).

Honora waits impatiently in the hall for siblings to join her. When they do, she leads the way to the kitchens, where they're supposed to make Mommy breakfast.

After nearly an hour, they emerge once more, toting a platter full of Mommy's favorite Fire Nation foods and leaving behind a gigantic mess for the cooks to clean up. She hums happily to herself, knowing Mommy will just _love_ this.

The small procession, still led by Honora, arrives at their parents' door to find their dad already waiting, a grin on his face. She loves her daddy (even more than Mommy, but she'll never admit that), and is proud that they look the same. Sometimes, though, she hears mean people in the hallway whisper about how ugly the Fire Lord is with that horrible scar. Most of the time, they later complain to her mother about a rude little child viciously kicking them as they pass. She never explains herself, and endures the punishment.

He motions the four of them through the doorway, taking the food out of Ursa's hands as she passes. They arrange themselves around the bed, Daddy at the foot, with Iroh and Kya on one side, and Ursa and Honora on the other. After a count of three, they wake Mommy by jumping on her.

She shrieks loudly, already drawing water from the cup by her bed. Ursa deftly bends it away, then resumes tickling her mother. Finally, Mommy opens her ocean blue eyes and glares at Daddy.

"_Zuko,_" she says, "What's the meaning of this?"

Daddy grins down at her. "My dear, we're simply celebrating your reaching of this new milestone. You've finally achieved the _wise old age _you teased me about two years ago."

Kya hears the word _old _and takes it as her cue to point out all of Mommy's silver hairs. She just glares at Daddy.

Honora mentions the food, and her mom relaxes; at least, until she takes a bite of the tart. She tries not to grimace, but the four of them can tell she doesn't like it.

"I told you we shouldn't've used the fire flakes," Iroh mutters to Ursa. "Mom hates fire flakes."

Mommy does her best to smile. "No, guys, these are amazing!"

Kya giggles and Daddy clears his throat. "Well, Katara, I don't have any fire flake tarts for you, but I do have a present."

The four children draw closer, excited to see what he's picked out. Honora holds her breath as Mommy unwraps the squishy package to reveal...

_Socks?_

They all blink in confusion. Why would he get her _socks? _Mommy, on the other hand, is laughing.

"Why, Zuko, what makes you think I need these?"

He laughs too, and gazes at her in a way Honora has rarely seen. "I seem to remember you mentioning something about needing a new pair of socks late one night."

Ursa and Iroh pretend to gag, but Honora is still confused. She turns to her older sister and asks, "Why would Mommy and Daddy be talking about socks in the middle of the night? Why weren't they sleeping?"

Her parents roar with laughter and Ursa turns red, but says "Well, let's just say it's the reason they have four kids."

Honora furrows her brow; what do babies and socks have in common?

Eventually, she shrugs and lets it go, determined to make Mommy's fortieth birthday _perfect._

* * *

Fifteen years later, at her twentieth birthday party, Honora smacks her forehead hard enough to dislodge her fire crown. Everyone in the room stops talking and turns to stare at her. She gestures at her youngest sibling, Kanna, who is six years younger than her, and shrieks, "_WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME SOCKS ARE CODE FOR SEX_?!"

Her parents, recently retired from the throne, blink at her for a moment, then glance at each other. They stay silent for a second, then burst into the same roaring laughter they used when she first asked about the socks.

Honora grumbles, turning red, and stalks to the dessert table. She thinks to herself, _no wonder Mom has so many blasted socks_, and feels slightly nauseous.

* * *

**I honestly couldn't resist adding the end bit. It was supposed to end the day of Katara's birthday, but how could I not let Honora figure that out? :P**

**As always, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Dancing_**

Toph Beifong knew she couldn't see in the same way everyone else did, but after nearly eighteen years of feeling vibrations through her feet, she often wondered if she was the truly blind one.

The world was celebrating the tenth anniversary of the Hundred Years War's end, and it was determined to celebrate it in style. Everywhere, from the smallest Earth Kingdom town to the beautiful Northern Water Tribe, people were throwing parties in honor of the small group of people that had liberated them from Ozai's reign of terror.

In the heart of the Fire Nation, servants put the finishing touches on the stunning ball room. Or so Toph had been told. She never understood why everyone insisted on making a big deal out of the day, and knew Zuko agreed with her, but they were in the minority. She often complained about the waste of time and resources to do so, but Iroh or Katara or Aang always overwhelmed her with their _obvious reasons_ as to why they felt Zuko's palace needed a new this or that.

Zuko, the little peacemaker that he was, usually told her to just go with it. This time, she had to put her foot down.

"Why does the Fire Lord need another new foot towel? You've already dragged five of those things in here!"

The servants' heart rates quickened, putting off a new feeling of _dread,_ and Toph figured they were probably glancing at each other. One of them stepped forward and bowed his head respectfully. "Master Toph, these tapestries were commissioned by the illustrious Dragon of the West himself, and depict the events that occurred on the day of Sozin's Comet."

She snorted. "Iroh orders new ones of those almost every time we throw one of these things. Anyway, I know Zuko doesn't like looking at them." She grinned, and the quiet one's heart beat tripped. "And you wouldn't want to do anything to upset your Fire Lord, would you?"

The servants both stammered, caught between an order from the Fire Lord's uncle and the impending wrath of his only earthbending soldier, who also happened to be the captain of his personal guard.

Toph crossed her arms and tapped her foot, a stance she knew made her soldiers nervous. It worked like a charm; the silent servant's heart beat so fast she worried for a moment about his health.

Finally, the first man bowed again. "As you wish, Master Toph. We will remove the tapestries from the palace."

"Good!" They hurried away before she could change something else. "And I told you guys to stop calling me that!"

They continued scurried and didn't answer; her shout, however, had attracted Katara's attention. Toph groaned, knowing her ploy to avoid her friend was over.

"Toph!" Katara scolded. "Did you just tell them to get rid of Iroh's commemorative tapestries?"

She groaned again. "Oh, not you too Sugar Queen."

Katara ignored her, summoning another servant to tell the first two that they should keep the foot towels on the wall. After that was done, the older woman faced her once more; Toph just _knew_ she was frowning.

"Okay, _Master Beifong,_ I think you've caused enough trouble for one day." Toph felt her vibrations lighten (it was a hard feeling to describe, but she could literally _feel_ Katara's happiness). "Anyway, it's time to get ready for tonight!"

She screamed in pretend horror, causing many of the workers to jump. Katara slapped a hand over her mouth and apologized to them before dragging Toph away.

They encountered Zuko in the hall leading to the guest rooms; his heart was pounding, as if he had run there.

"What's wrong?" Katara explained the situation to him, and he chastised Toph as well. She was too busy grinning over the fact that her waterbending friend's vibrations had spiked into _oh gods_ while talking to Zuko to notice his lecture.

Finally, Katara bade him farewell, and they entered her chambers. Toph winced and readied herself for at least an hour of hair pulling and eye poking.

Later, long after the sun had set, Katara relinquished Toph from her grasp. The two had fought over every little thing her friend had tried doing to her. Katara wanted full makeup; Toph said blush only. Katara tried to squeeze her into a _fashionable Fire Nation gown_; Toph nearly busted its seams because it was too tight on the legs. The only thing the two agreed on was hair and shoes- Katara could do whatever she wanted, so long as she didn't force Toph to cover her feet.

So that was how Toph found herself: with her hair unbound and flowing down her back, feet free of any type of shoe, and, most importantly, alone on the edge of the dance floor.

She didn't mind being alone- preferred it, actually, because that meant there was no pointless small talk to distract her as she tracked her friends' movements throughout the room. It was her day off, but that didn't mean she would allow the people closest to her to go unprotected (and don't get her started on the _almighty Fire Dragons-_ the soldiers that were reserved for protecting the palace. She had defeated all of them with her hands tied, it was how she had gotten the position of Captain in the first place).

Aang was flitting around, talking to everyone he could. Katara stood with Suki, most likely complaining about their earlier disagreements. Zuko, from what she could tell, was occupied by his uncle, but his heart raced in the same way it had earlier. She wondered if he was looking at Katara.

And Sokka- well, he was approaching her.

She sighed; he meant well, but didn't always realize when he wasn't wanted. In Toph's case, that was most of the time. She hadn't recovered from her infatuation with him for a long time, and on some days was still a touchy subject.

"Hey, Toph! How's it going?" He threw an arm around her shoulders and she refrained from pinching the bridge of her nose. Today was one of those days, when she had Zuko and Katara's growing attraction obnoxiously presenting itself every time they were in the same room, and the knowledge of Suki's unannounced pregnancy pressing on her heart. Even _Aang_ had more love luck than she did; he was married to a woman named Meng, and they were also expecting.

Toph shrugged off his arm and ignored the _hurt_ feeling that vibrated off of him. She knew he didn't understand why she was sometimes cold with him, but Suki did, and she truly didn't want to start a fight.

…Even if she would totally kick Fan Girl's butt, if it came down to that.

"Sokka, why don't you go find Aang? I'm just not in the mood right now." She winced as his _hurt_ vibes increased. However, Sokka ignored her and started jabbering away. She sighed again, but half listened to him in spite of herself.

Eventually, she was so enthralled by his story of his latest invention that she stopped monitoring the rest of her little family. That was why, when he paused and _excitement _soured to _suspicion,_ she felt a little wounded. But only a smidge.

"What is it, Sokka?"

His head had turned away from her (she could tell because she could no longer feel the faint touch of his breath on her cheek), but he didn't answer. She poked him in the side.

"Hello?"

He growled slightly, and then she could _feel_ it. Two stuttering, fluttery heartbeats had detached themselves from the crowd and were making their way to the center of the dance floor. Sokka grumbled under his breath, and turned to face Toph once more.

"Why, exactly, is Zuko dancing with my sister?"

She decided to play dumb and scratched the top of her head. "Well, custom is that the host initiates the dancing by performing the first one."

"I _know_ that Toph. But why is he dancing with Katara specifically?" She smirked and began to answer, but he continued. "And _why_ does he look like he's going to set her on fire with his eyes?!"

She burst out laughing at his ignorance. _Anger_ became floundering _bewilderment_ and _panic;_ in the distance, she picked up on _heat_ and_ nervousness_ from Zuko; from Katara, it was slight _embarrassment_ and what she interpreted to be her friend's bodily version of _oh my god I'm touching Zuko right now and he's touching me and oh my god._ But it was a rough translation.

Toph focused her attention on Sokka again. "Well, I'd imagine that's how Sparky _always_ looks at Sugar Queen."

He remained quiet for three whole heartbeats, then shrieked, "_What?"_

He lurched forward, but she wasn't about to let him ruin what could finally sort out all of their jumbled feelings so she didn't have to deal with them anymore; with a flick of her wrist, the marble floor of the room liquefied and hardened, trapping Sokka's feet.

He spluttered, waves of _indignation_ rolling from his body. She only said _can it_ in response, and twisted to face the dancing pair.

Zuko, she knew, had received dancing lessons as a child, and she had been to enough balls as his personal bodyguard to know he wasn't clumsy. Katara, on the other hand, flopped around like a platapus-bear on ice, despite her bending prowess. What Toph wasn't used to, however, was feeling Zuko be just as clumsy. _He must be really nervous to be stepping on her toes this much, _she realized.

The two jerked around the dance floor, no doubt apologizing whenever one of them stepped on the other's toes. Some people, Toph knew, had noticed the Fire Lord's odd behavior, but most thought nothing of it. It annoyed her to no end that after all those years, dancing around each other and their _obvious_ feelings, Zuko and Katara failed to produce something that looked remotely like _actual _dancing.

When the last notes of the song faded away, the pair separated. Zuko bowed, holding Katara's hand (from her friends' hearts, Toph figured he had kissed it, like the sap she knew he secretly was). He escorted her to the edge of the dance floor, then released her into the hands of Meng, who was radiating enough _eagerness_ for Toph to feel. Zuko continued on until he was forcibly stopped by Aang.

Vaguely, Toph heard Sokka threatening her in the background, but didn't free his legs until she felt Suki and her freaking _determination_ coming for her husband. Iroh appeared not long after, asking for a dance.

For the rest of the night, Toph monitored both Zuko and Katara. Though they only came into contact once more, their hearts continued to beat at ridiculous paces for the rest of the night.

The next day, she called a group meeting (minus the Fire Lord, who was unfortunately stuck in a meeting with the Southern Water Tribe ambassador over a _false_ claim of tensions between their… nations). Iroh, of course, brought tea, and so Sokka sprayed them all with a mouthful of it when Toph announced her plans. Everyone else agreed to it, overriding his complaints, and began to discuss the finer details of how to get the two together, once and for all.

Toph sat back and grinned. The blind lovebirds wouldn't know what hit 'em. And one day, Katara would totally thank her for this (she didn't), and Zuko would finally give her that promotion and raise she'd been bugging him about (he did).

* * *

**I took ****_some_**** liberties with this one: I decided that Toph was around five when she discovered the badger moles (as I couldn't remember if the original series said anything about her age). Plus, of course, the lack of Kataang relationship, and all of those other pesky little canon things I don't like.**

**This has been really fun (and also difficult; it's been a while since I was required to write something daily), and I'm glad I decided to take it the way I did. Maybe next year, I'll actually center it around Zuko and Katara, but there's something absolutely addicting about not really writing the story about them. I ****_love_**** building the story around them- knowing inherently that they are together, or want to be together, is enough. The thrill, for me, is layering everything else on top of that fact.**

**Oops, sorry for being so long winded. Anyway (and for the final time): thank you for reading! Could I ask for a few reviews, now that my tales are (temporarily) finished?**


End file.
